


Art Angel Gabriel

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Big Brothers, M/M, Self-Doubt, Tattoo Artist Gabriel, Tattoo Artist Lucifer, Tattoo Artist Michael, Tattoo Artist Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an amazing tattoo artist who owns one quarter of a tattoo parlor with his older brothers. While they are masters of a certain style Gabriel instead wants to do everything and explore everything. Sam comes in wanting a tattoo and he's been a fan of Gabe's for awhile. Too bad Bela knows how to cut people where it hurts. Can Gabe push through his self-doubt and give Sam a great tattoo or will Bela win and Sam pay the price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Angel Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/gifts).



> This was a birthday fic I made for my amazing beta [Lacqueluster](http://lacqueluster.tumblr.com). Since it was a surprise obviously I have no beta to read over it so all mistakes are mine.

 

The whirring sounds of needles filled the air as Gabriel focused on the exposed thigh in front of him. The woman had come in asking for a new school mermaid, he was so bored with the thought of yet another meaningless tattoo he decided to change it. Of course the client agreed when she saw his sketch and how amazingly better it was than her boring idea. He didn’t mind drawing mermaids but there’s only so many seas horses, mermaids, and birds a man could do before he wanted to take his tattoo gun and shove it in his eye. Oh how Gabriel missed the days of everyone wanting Japanese traditional designs, he never thought he would miss koi fishes and dragons so much. But new school was what was in and he really did love the crazy brightly colored characters it was just rare that he got clients wanting something meaningful, something that required skill and thought.

Gabriel was one quarter owner of Archangel Tattoos, sharing the business with his three older brothers. Michael who was a master of neoclassical designs. His second eldest brother Lucifer, yes that’s his real name, was the shops go to artist for surrealist pieces. Raphael was the realism and portrait expert and then there was Gabriel. A jack of all trades who was taught by his brothers and learned even more styles by traveling the world. And yet, he seemed to continually get stuck doing whatever was the latest fad the general public was clamoring over.

As he wiped down the client’s thigh he smiled at the finished piece. Yeah it could get tiring doing the same thing but with just a few changes he could make even the most overdone idea new and fresh. After showing the client her piece and letting her jump and hug him he covered it and started the wipe down of his area. He didn’t have anyone else scheduled today and would most likely be given whoever walked in for the next few hours before he could head home. He was greatly looking forward to cuddling with his dogs Hershey and Skittles. 

“Hello?”

Gabe lifted his head towards the door to his room as a handsome tall man peeked in.

“Hey, can I help you?”

Gabriel gave him a bright smile as the man stepped in. He was even taller than Gabe first assumed, he was easily seven feet, and had long chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail. His face was gorgeous with a hard jaw line but soft lips and his eyes looked greenish brown under the lights.

“Please tell me you’re my birthday lap dance and Lucifer will get a plaque for best brother ever.”

The man laughed shaking his head, his smile was nearly blinding.

“No sorry, not a stripper just here for a tat. But, Lucifer did send me, blonde guy with the snake bites and the” his shook his finger near his earlobe “gauge thing right?”

“Stretched lobe but yeah that’s Luci, I’m Gabe.” getting up he shook the other man’s hand.

“Sam, it’s a pleasure and uh…happy birthday.”

“Oh believe me Sam-a-lam the pleasure is all mine. It’s not actually my birthday, though I wouldn’t say no to having you in my lap.” He winked as the younger man blushed prettily.

“Uh how about we talk about my tat and then we’ll iron out some plans for that lap dance.”

Gabriel wiggled his brows glad that Sam was getting comfortable enough to flirt.

“So what can I help you with today? Looking for a nice tramp stamp? Maybe something on your happy trail?”

Sam threw his head back letting out a loud laugh, his white teeth blinding Gabe who smiled happily at the laugh.

“Definitely not, I was actually hoping for a medium sized piece on the back of my shoulder. Red roses going from my shoulder heading towards the back on top of my shoulder blade.”

Gabe nodded looking at the space where Sam was indicating. He mentally groaned at the thought of having to do new school flowers which not impossible but not something he was looking forward to. Especially with how hot and muscular Sam was, he deserved something they both loved.

“So new school roses? Multicolored or anything specific?”

“Umm… well red roses but not new school. I was actually hoping you would do watercolor instead, it’s kinda why I asked for you.”

“Watercolor? Oh hells yeah. I love doing watercolor, rarely get to play with it. Sammich you got yourself a tat.” 

After tracing Sam’s shoulder and the part of his back where the tat would sit he shook Sam’s hand and led him out towards the front where Bela sat waiting. They agreed for Sam to go get himself some food while Gabe sketched out the piece. He returned Sam’s friendly smile and watched as he walked out of the door.

“Oh dear is that tall handsome behemoth getting a tattoo from you? What’s the matter doesn’t he know any kindergartners who can make squiggly lines?”

He glared at Bela but pulled out the paper and headed to the sketching corner. “What are you doing here Bela, shouldn’t you be flying around town on a broomstick with an army of flying monkeys?”

“Actually I’m here to get a tattoo from a real artist. Raphael is going to be giving me a beautiful shining diamond on my rib.”

“Well you’re vapid and boring so I’m sure it’ll be easy for him to do.”

“Oh Gabriel don’t be so jealous. I mean I’m sure I’m not the first nor the last who got a horrible tattoo from you and needed your brother to cover up the monstrosity.”

“My tats are awesome you demon bitch, I’m sorry Raph has to touch you and have your evilness in his room but if you want to pay his rent that’s fine.”

“Oh yes so awesome that all you get are the walk-ins your brothers don’t want to be bothered with. The jack of all trades master of none.” She looked up as Raphael waved her to come in “looks like it’s time for me to go in, try not to destroy the boy’s skin so bad he can’t cover it up. Ta-ta Gabriel.”

He growled watching her stroll confidently away. What the hell did she know? Just because she got his piece covered up doesn’t mean others did too. The piece he did on her was great and was in memory of her sister. The cover up had nothing to do with a bad job, most likely she just couldn’t take the reminder. Turning back to his sketch paper he had to try several times to do the flowers. Bela’s words ringing in his ears he had to force himself to calm down enough to get a good sketch. 

Before he knew it Sam came back bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited puppy and loved the sketch. In no time at all Gabe had them both back in his room and was watching Sam take off his shirt when he finally saw the tattoo he had under his clavicle.

“An anti-possession symbol? You worried about demons taking over that hot body kiddo?”

Sam laughed and sat on the chair. “No, it’s actually part of a pair for me and my brother. I love that you know where it’s from, but I’m not surprised.” 

“What do you mean?” He placed the stencil on his skin and got the ink and machines ready.

“Well, I’ve actually been following your work for awhile.” his nose scrunched at the first feel of the needle piercing his skin but he continued. “Lucifer realized who I was because of how often I like and retweet all of your art on twitter.”

“Seriously? Oh Sammykins are you the shops groupie?” Because of how Sam was sitting Gabe missed the intense blush.

“More like I’m a fan of yours. I’ve actually been following your instagram for years from when you were traveling South America before you went to Europe. I’ve always thought your work was amazing and well I’ve wanted a tattoo by you for a long time now.”

“Wow” Gabe was grateful that his voice didn’t crack “Sam that’s incredible you have no idea what it means to me to hear that.”

“I would think you were used to it, I mean you make incredible art pieces daily. You’re probably used to fans embarrassing themselves.”

“Actually I just had a past client turned frenemy basically ream me and try and tear me down so hearing this… oh gigantor you just guaranteed yourself the freaking Mona Lisa of tattoos.”

“I’ve seen your art and I can’t imagine anyone being unhappy with your work. If the client is here just trying to tear you down then obviously you just make this person scared. Your talent must intimidate the hell out of them.”

Gabe smiled Sam’s words and the honesty in them were like a balm, soothing the cuts from Bella. “So tell me about these flowers, any reason why you decided on this out of everything you know I can do?”

“It’s in memory of my mom, she loved flowers especially roses and the water color pieces I’ve seen you do are just so smooth and calming. I figured it was the perfect technique for something in my mom’s memory.”

“How’d she pass, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“A house fire when I was 8 months old.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry. Hey if you trust me I’d like to make a last minute add on, what was her name?”

“I totally trust you, her name was Mary.”

Feeling renewed Gabe added more colors and a gorgeous script of her name. In no time at all the tattoo was finished and Gabe helped Sam up so he could see it in the mirror.

“Oh wow, Gabriel this is better than I ever imagined. Definitely a masterpiece.”

“I’m so glad you like it.”

After covering it Gabe walked his client out finding all three of his brothers sitting in a line behind the counter.

“Thanks so much Gabe, and uh” Sam pulled out a card with his number on it “let me know if you still want that dance.”

Gabriel smiled taking the card from him.

“He’s free tonight.”

“He’s free right now.”

“He’s free tomorrow too.”

Both men turned to find all three of his brothers with their fists under their chins like teenage girls. The sly smiles not lost on either of them.

“Thanks guys I got this.” Gabriel blushed.

“Well I was heading to get dinner if you wanna join me.”

“Lead the way Samshine.” Gabe smiled as his brothers made loud kissing noises but he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna check out the stuff I've written that won't be posted to AO3 (basically all my reader-inserts) or maybe wanna send me a message you can find me here on [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)


End file.
